The present invention relates to a execution height display device for receiving a laser beam and displaying an execution height and a execution height setting system comprising such a execution height display device and a laser device.
In the site of execution for buildings, constructions and so on, the survey had been made by using a surveying machine such as level, transit or the like when a building graded from the reference position was to be executed. The survey involved a finishing stake used as a reference to execute buildings or the like along the finishing stake.
In such a case, further, a rotary laser, pipe laser or the like might be used so that the laser beam emitted therefrom was inclined relative to the horizontal plane to execute a graded building or the like along the inclined laser beam.
The above mentioned prior art required a large amount of labor and time to set the survey and staking by the use of the surveying machine such as level, transit or the like. In addition, a machine for emitting a laser beam required a sloping mechanism, leading to the complicated structure thereof.
In order to overcome the above mentioned problems in the grade setting device of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide an execution height display device and execution height setting system each having a simplified structure which can greatly reduce time required to set the survey and staking so that an operation of executing a building or the like graded from the reference position will efficiently be performed.